


Happy Birthday, Master

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [11]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betaed, Cussing, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Truth, mild angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Asami turns forty. A few surprises await.





	1. "Happy Birthday, Asami!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yin_yang_believer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yin_yang_believer/gifts), [fanfic3112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic3112/gifts), [lovefinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefinder/gifts).



> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters in this AU are mine. 
> 
> **I tried to write an explosive reveal, but Akihito and Bakeneko weren't happy with it, or with me, in my head. They made me scrap it. They demanded control of the situation. Thus, this was created. Bakeneko isn’t threatening to scramble my brain anymore.
> 
> ***I have not read all the fanfictions on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this is similar to any story there, I have no idea how it happened except that we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin! ^_^

“Happy birthday, Asami-san!” Streamers and confetti rained down on his head as Akihito laughed while trying to take a picture.

Kirishima had tricked him by saying it was a meeting he couldn't avoid. Well, technically, he supposed it was.

Everyone was in the large executive conference room. Everyone who mattered, except Kuroda Shinji. Looking around, he was stunned to see even Akihito's guards were there along with his mother.

For just a split second, his throat tightened with an unnamed emotion. It had been forever since he had received sincere congratulations for turning a year older, excluding his kitten.

The people seeking to curry favor with him, and their ‘gifts’ during the day, had worn at him greatly. He had already sent over half of them to museums, various charities, or homeless shelters and orphanages. Obligatory phone calls from business partners and the media seeking comments. It had dragged him down the entire day.

The once bare conference room was decorated in streamers and banners. A champagne bottle of Cristal had place of honor in an ice bucket next to several crystal champagne flutes. One bottle of juice leaned unobtrusively beside it. Several platters of sushi, sashimi, karaage, and kushiage lined the table.

He sniffed discreetly.

Late the week before, Akihito had protested he could bake anything after his joke to the contrary. He challenged him to bake something using only what they had in the apartment, eyebrow raised and smirk firmly planted on his lips.

Akihito had created the concoction from scratch after digging endlessly in the cupboards for a loaf pan. And, surprisingly enough, Asami had enjoyed it.

Zucchini bread made with olive oil and honey instead of sugar.

He had then been forced to watch anime for the rest of the evening. He didn't really mind, though, because some of them were _admittedly_ good.

“Uncle Asmi!” Hiroto ran up to his leg, demanding to be picked up. After settling the boy on his hip, Hiroto, with much almost 4 year old seriousness, told him “Happy birthday!” and followed up with a big neck hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek. Everyone in the room either chuckled or sighed at the cuteness. Though, Kirishima would vehemently proclaim later that he laughed.

The little boy could say Asami now, but the nickname had stuck. Not that he minded in the slightest.

Ever since learning of his lost son, Takato and Minako had let Asami spoil their child rotten, within limits of course. Their child was set well into his university years and beyond.

The next one on the way, too. Minako was radiant in her second trimester of pregnancy. A small bump was already peeking through the shifting movement of her dress.

Asami graciously inclined his head. “Thank you. All of you.”

“Now he really is an old man.” Akihito teased. “The big 4-O."

“Brat.” Yanking the laughing younger man to him and capturing his lips in a heated kiss, he heard wolf whistles and laughter before he broke away. Leaving a gaping blushing Akihito in his wake with a smirk.

“Already trying to go for birthday sex. At least let us leave the room first. Geez.”

“Kou!” Akihito went even more crimson as Asami joined the laughter. True laughter. How had he missed this?

Bringing Akihito into his life had changed it more than he could ever imagine.

*********

Asami slammed the lid back on the box. An extremely shocked look and faint flush crossed his face, leaving everyone staring wide eyed, before it was quickly banished by a scowl.

Kou howled with laughter, clutching at his sides and wiping tears from his eyes. “Kou…” The look on Asami's face would have sent lesser men running for the hills. Kou just laughed harder.

Akihito leaned over. “What is it?”

“No. Way. In. _Hell.”_

“Asami?” Akihito tried to pry the box from his hands. His curiosity was piqued to the max from the blush.

“No.”

“Show us. Show us.” Minako bounced on her seat, covering Hiroto's eyes with her hand.

“Absolutely not. Kazumi, ensure this box remains secure.”

“Understood, sir.” Suoh gripped the box firmly under his arm. Although even he was curious now. Just what in the world could make _Asami Ryuichi_ blush?

Pandora's box was less tempting.

“It's a _joke._ The receipt is in there. I made sure the store knew it was a joke so it could be returned. They even wrote it on the receipt.” Kou replied through his laughter. “Just take it back for whatever you want.”

“I'll be sure to do that.”

*********

“Yummy cake! Yummy cake!” Hiroto ran around the room with a slice in his hand. Crumbs left a trail behind him.

Akihito whispered into Asami’s ear, “Should we tell him that it has veggies in it?”

“No.” They both chuckled at the child running amok between the adults.

“That’s new, or they just hid it extremely well from all of us. No wonder he didn’t pick up that girl at Fun Zone.”

“What?”

“Look by the window, kitten.”

Akihito's jaw dropped at the entwined fingers they must have thought were hidden from view. “Since when… and he gives you and me a hard time. Oh, it’s _on_ now.”

“I always thought Kou was a total bottom since I met him. I’m already planning his birthday present as a thank you for _mine.”_ Akihito wondered at the evil glint in Asami's eyes.

*********

“Happy birthday, Asami-san.”

“Thank you, Takaba-san. How are you?” He sat down next to the older woman.

“Well. I’ve made some more friends in the neighborhood. One is a quiet man who loves music and mahjong.” She sent him a sly smile.

“I’m glad you're enjoying yourself.” He returned the expression with a smirk.

“I didn’t even need help picking my outfit this time.” They both laughed at the memory. “Thank you for sending the plumber so soon, too.”

“It’s a brand new building. I'm still wondering why the sink pipes failed.”

“The pleasant young man you sent fixed it quickly. He went through all the other apartments and looked at their pipes, as well. He found a few bad joints all throughout the building.“

“I haven’t received the final report yet. Looks like I have a company to fire for cutting corners.”

“Other than that, I'm glad to be closer to Akihito. He's so happy now.” He heard the underlying emotion.

“I have another birthday present to ask of you.”

“You do?”

Leaning over, he whispered in her ear.

Tears sprung to her eyes. “Heavens, yes. Yes.”

“Thank you.”

*********

Akihito laughed after Asami purposely doused him with champagne. “There went half the champagne.”

“Not so, kitten. Kei.”

“Ta-dah.” Aoyama gestured grandly while Kirishima opened the door to pick up another chilled bottle from the hallway floor.

“You planned that!”

“Payback.”

“What for?”

“The water guns.”

“Oooh. But that was weeks ago!”

They all laughed as they recalled the massive water fight they had enjoyed at Asami's expense while at an onsen. He had ended up completely soaked when everyone had turned their guns on him in unison. Akihito had howled in laughter while running away. Until Asami had him howling for a different reason later that same night.

“Sorry, I'm late. Court dragged on forever. I finally had to move for an adjournment. Geez, I missed the sushi.” Kuroda walked through the open conference room door. “Happy birthday, Ryuichi.” He handed over a present.

“Thank you, Shinji. Check the fridge. Akihito saved you a few pieces. We just opened the champagne.”

“Can someone pass Hiroto and me our juice?” Minako was resting in a plush executive chair.

“Here.” Kuroda grabbed the bottle near him and passed it over. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you, Kuroda-san.”

Now everyone was here. Asami was at peace.

Until he noticed Akihito had disappeared.

“Suoh, where is Akihito?”

“I don't know, sir. Bathroom drying off?”

“Maybe.”


	2. Happy Birthday, Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth finally come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I tried writing another version of this chapter with a birthday dinner gone wrong, etc., but Aki and Bakeneko weren't having it. _At all._ I barely got two pages into it before they were both yelling at me. So, in the digital dumpster it went.

"Where is he?"

Everyone was sharing looks. No one else seemed bothered except Shinji. Asami was starting to get irritated.

He waited ten more minutes before leaving the party in search of his lover.

Suoh turned bright red as he put the lid back on the box. Kou burst out in laughter again. Collecting himself quickly, “Bakeneko is about to show.”

“Really?”

“Finally.”

Akihito's mother smiled. “It's about time he knew.”

Kirishima and Aoyama traded glances, but didn’t speak up about their knowledge.

Kuroda was confused. “Bakeneko? Why?”

“Sit down, Kuroda-san. We have a story to tell.” Hayashida shut the door.

*********

“Akihito?” He went through each room methodically, worry starting to grow in his mind, until he entered his office. “Kitten?”

“Master.” The lilting voice floated from the direction of the connected bedroom.

“Bakeneko?”

“Come here.”

Turning the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks, confused. The feral form of Bakeneko was sitting with his back to him in his desk chair. The feral Bakeneko usually meant death. Sharply hooked claws drummed on the table.

“Hello, master. About time you got here. I've been waiting rather impatiently.”

“Why are _you_ here? Has something happened?”

“Happy birthday, master. I said a face to face when you turned forty, didn’t I? I'm tired of hiding.”

“Where is _Akihito?”_

Suddenly Akihito's voice was coming from different directions. “Over here. Here I am. No, over here, Asami.”

Asami stumbled. “It _is_ you.”

The chair turned as the wig was pulled off. The mask was missing. “Yes, you were right.”

“How did you do that?”

“I can ‘throw' my voice. Ventriloquism. Didn't know I could do that, did you?”

“No. You really _are_ the Bakeneko?”

“In a manner of speaking. My mind kind of…splintered. He's in here cackling his ass off even as we speak.” Akihito bumped his fist against his head before running his fingers through his hair to fluff it back out.

“How? Why?”

The answer was quiet. “My father.”

_“Oh.”_ It was the only response he could give, yet still eloquent with a wealth of emotions and layers of meaning.

“Suoh showed me a video of myself talking to me. I didn't want to believe it at first. I thought the blackouts were just exhaustion from keeping Sion running for you.

I scared the shit out of my friends when he slipped out in front of them. But, they understood and kept it quiet. Then one night I ‘met' the Bakeneko in my own head. We came to an agreement.”

“Took you long enough to come clean. I was _this close_ to getting in in your face about it.” Asami dropped onto the bed. “Wait… That _was_ you!”

Akihito broke into laughter at Asami's very rare look of open incredulity and astonishment. “I take it you mean the female Bakeneko. Yup. That’s me, too, in drag. And I mean me, me. Not Bakeneko. Winding you up and messing with you was fun.” He grinned and stuck out his tongue. “I thought for a split second at that award ceremony you were going to pounce on me. I would have admitted everything then under those circumstances, but sadly you behaved yourself.” He pouted briefly.

Asami growled. Akihito knew ‘punishment’ was heading his way soon. “You can change your voice, too?”

He switched his voice to the female Bakeneko. “Yup. I'm really good at impersonating various people. I've shown you a few times.” He dropped the voice with a snicker at the look on Asami's face. “But, I refuse to dress up like that again. I'm done.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm tired of being in your shadow. I want to be by your side. For everything. Aoyama-sensei has found someone to help me integrate back to a whole. This is one degree he doesn’t have.

Bakeneko will still be a part of me, but what is holding him apart from plain me will disappear. Now that I’ve made this decision, he says it should be easier. Bakeneko has agreed to go quietly. Aoyama-sensei says sometimes personalities can fight to stay ‘living' for lack of a better description.”

“Explain the old man.”

“Prosthetic sculpting. I asked Ai-chan to find a makeup effects artist. The molds are custom made only for me. It covers my shoulder scar, too, since that would have given me away instantly. The teeth are removable veneers developed by the same artist to cover the crack in my tooth and make it more realistic to a demon cat. They have a small switch on the back I can manipulate with my tongue. He gets a monthly kickback for his silence.

An eye doctor got a heavy payoff to find me custom green cat iris contacts, too. His daughter is now attending university on a free ride courtesy of Sion.

Then Ai-chan arranged for most of my costumes. But, Minako was the one who helped me with the female things. Makeup, clothes, walking in heels, and such.”

An eyebrow raised. “How did you pull off the messages?” Asami had shifted onto the end of the bed and crossed his arms while Akihito was talking.

“You really need to catch up on technology, old man. It was whoever had the cloned phone, basically an exact duplicate of mine in case you ever found it, at the time. Usually it was Suoh or Shiro. Kirishima had it that night we slipped up, but you were too busy staring at us and your phone to notice him.”

“Well, that explains some of the responses.” Asami chuckled.

“You're taking this surprisingly well. Most people would freak out finding out their lover had an extra personality running around in his head.”

“I’m not most people, kitten. At least it wasn't some crybaby or flake.”

“Sorry about the other day.”

“Hmm…” Asami leaned closer. “What about?”

“The umm…bites. That was Bakeneko slipping out before I could stop him.”

“You said something incorrect earlier by the way.”

“I did? What?”

“You are not plain. You never have been.” Asami lunged and grabbed Akihito out of the chair before twisting and dropping him down on the bed.

“The hell, Asami?!”

“Did you mean it?” Asami loomed over him.

“Mean what?”

“You're already by my side. Do you really mean that you want to be there all the time? You said everything. Parties, ceremonies, business both on and under the table. On shore and off. Day and night. Legal and not so legal. All of it. No more hiding behind a camera.”

Hands, careful of claws, brushed his face. “Yes.” The quiet admission wrinkled Asami's brow before a smile grew on his face, stunning Akihito.

“That makes this so much easier.”

“What?”

“I asked your mother for a special birthday present earlier.”

“You did? What was it?”

“This.” Something suddenly twinkled in front of his eyes. “Not how I wanted to do this, and I've waited for an opportunity for months, but seize the moment as they say.”

“Is that?…”

“Yes, it is. I asked her for you. Be by my side. Be my plus one for life, kitten?”

“You…But we’re in Japan.”

“Adoption. Legally switching your name to Asami until the government finally gets its head out of its ass. If you really want a ceremony, there's always San Francisco.”

Akihito suddenly laughed. “Or Las Vegas.”

“So that's how you'll spend my money. Gambling. I’ll be broke with your luck.”

“Hey! I won on my birthday. You were there.”

“True. But, you haven’t answered me.”

“Damn these claws.” He glared at his hands.

“Why? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Fuck it.” Asami found himself being bucked off and over before Akihito was giggling on his stomach. The ring rolled to a stop against a pillow. His shirt shredded into strips as Akihito demonstrated their sharpness. “I guess they come in handy. Find the zipper.”

“Where?”

“On my side. I can’t unzip it with these things.”

“Wait a minute. Who usually did this?” Asami's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Oh, quit it.” Akihito slapped at his bared chest with the heel of his hand, curling fingers protectively away from his skin. “It's just a zipper and it was just to help get this off or on.

One of the reasons I never really used this is because it is too difficult to get in and out of. I wore it mostly when I was meeting you close up. And it was usually Suoh, Hayashida, or Shiro. Takato once. Mom, too, that day we thought she was captured. This time was Kirishima. I had it on under my clothes.”

Asami started laughing. “How long has Kirishima known?”

“Doriyama.”

Asami laughed harder. “He must have been mortified. He’s probably planning his funeral now.”

“Huh?”

“He let slip he wanted to bend you over a table last year.”

“No!?! He didn't.”

“Yes, he did at that last ceremony you escorted yourself to, you hellcat. Made me swear not to tell Aoyama. I guess the skeptics were right. Bakeneko is my lover.”

“Zipper.” Akihito bonked him on the forehead.

“Oh. Which side?”

“Right.” He twisted. “It's the gray stripe.”

“There it is.” It slid down smoothly to expose Akihito's side. “Commando?”

“You think I could fit a pair of boxers under this tight ass thing? Now, Mr. Strip-Akihito-in-twenty-seconds-flat, let's see how fast you can get me out of this. Mind the claws.”

“Challenge accepted.” The unanswered question still lurked in his mind.

Several minutes later, Akihito was in stitches, which wasn’t helping Asami at all. “Damn it. How did you get into this thing?”

“Practice. Remember the superhero suit from that theme park job I had? Very similar, but with extra padding to help hide my physique.”

“Oh, I remember. Ow.” He stuck his finger in his mouth from the small cut.

“Careful.” Akihito sing-songed.

Glancing up, he saw Akihito's eyes flicker shut. For the first time, he officially saw the switch.

Well, _the third time_ , he realized. He first had been during the award ceremony reception and the second was at the rave club.

A Cheshire grin grew. “Happy birthday, master. Having a little trouble?”

“Get out of this costume.”

“He's enjoying himself too much. We don't need this anymore. Hint.”

Asami's smirk turned slightly evil. “Duly noted.”

“Ah, damn. Traitor.” The suit ripped under its own claws.

“Finally.” Asami threw the last section of material to the floor.

Akihito smiled. “I don't want to be totally naked, though.”

“Seriously? After all that work, you want to get dressed?”

“Nope.” He leaned in to Asami's ear. “Birthday sex, remember?”

“Then why bring up clothes?”

“I didn’t. For a smart man, you can be unusually dense.”

He watched as Asami thought for a second, slightly shifting his hips to brush against Asami's. “Ah.” His eyes widened before they narrowed. “You really are a demon cat.”

“Well, would you have been able to get it over that claw?”

“So your answer is?”

“Yes.” Akihito was suddenly laughing and crying at the same time. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

*********

“I wondered how Minako knew your ring size off the top of her head.” Asami's fingers were lazily trailing up and down his spine.

“Everyone knew?”

“Yes. Just not when. This is going to be a surprise. Hmm… I need to remember to cancel the singing barbers, though. And, the airplane banner.”

“What?!”

He laughed. “I’m kidding.”

Akihito stuck out his tongue, “You better be.”

“Did they know you were going to tell me?”

“They were hesitant on how you would react, but they understood my reasoning. Mom is the one who really gave me the final push.”

“She knows? I suspected she did.”

“She's known about my ventriloquism and impersonations since I was little. There was no way to fool her. She was here right after the accident to stay with me.

One night after talking to Suoh, but before Bakeneko, I scared her switching back and forth. He just told her the truth. He would handle things I couldn't until I was ready. She wasn't scared of us. Just for us. She said we both sounded lost without you."

“Accidents are never planned and very rarely are they happy ones.”

“You’re not mad or upset at everyone for keeping this from you?”

“At first…yes. When I really started putting it together, I was furious. But, then I started paying attention. The loyalty to you and Bakeneko was astounding.

My anger became pride and _relief._ They had your back which, in turn, showed me they had mine as well. Although, Bakeneko overruling my orders a few times was a _little_ annoying.”

He rolled to his side to face Akihito, and poked him in the stomach, making him giggle. “Why didn't you just tell me? I was waiting. Why hide it from me? You _had_ to know I knew already. I hinted enough.”

“I was scared.”

“Why?”

“I wasn't really me anymore. I didn't want to lose you. It would have shattered me beyond repair to watch you walk away from me.”

“Look at me, kitten.” He gently took hold of his chin and made him turn to look at him. “Never and this proves it.” He grabbed the hand and lightly rubbed the ring. “I did know, but that didn’t change my mind _at all_. I don't see a difference except you seem more self-aware and confident. I've noticed that for a while now even before I figured out you were Bakeneko.

That night after you escaped Mendez and that expletive when ‘Bakeneko’ slipped, I noticed the smell of bleach and blood in your hair. You splashed yourself in it when you fell. I started putting the pieces together that night.”

“I didn't have time to shower. I barely got changed in time before you came home. If you had looked under the bed, it would have been really over for good.”

“So that's why you were naked. I overreacted at the warehouse and I knew it. What did I say?”

“‘Tell me the truth, Akihito.’ I almost did.”

“Was I mad? Upset? Scornful? _Anything_ that could have made you doubt me?”

“No. You just patiently waited. I don't even remember the excuse I used. That's why I seriously started thinking about telling you the whole truth.”

“One of the biggest clues was after I told you about Bakeneko’s antics, but you didn’t react in the slightest. Not once. Then that waitress tried to sit on my lap, and you almost made my ears _bleed_ during your tantrum.

The final giveaway was that limp you tried so hard to hide while you two enjoyed putting an end to that lunatic psychiatrist." Asami chuckled as he saw Akihito momentarily stare into space from the memories.

“You almost _broke_ my ass! Aoyama-sensei had to numb me and I took like _six_ pain pills! I could barely feel my jaw, you jerk!” Akihito swatted at him, making him laugh harder.

“You told me to wreck you, remember? I knew what you were doing. I never said thank you for that, did I? You were worried the whole incident would trigger my nightmares."

"You know they can get really bad. Especially since the accident."

"Seems like we both have messed up brains. What a pair we make. But, like you said, I’m still me. You’re still you. My kitten. Bakeneko is just an extra added bonus. Knowing he's there to protect you, like that night in the forest, is actually a big relief.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's ok. Just understand this. No matter what happens, I will _never_ let you go. You're stuck with me. And I'm about to show you again just how much you mean to me. From the tips of your hair to the end of your toes.”

*********

“Aah. There. Don't stop.”

“Akihito.”

“Mmm…I have.. one more…present…ah mmm…for you.”

“Really? What?”

Trailing up a neck glistening with sweat with his lips before nipping an ear, he whispered four words that froze Asami solid.

Akihito panicked. “Umm…” Asami shuddered before pulling back and out. “What's wrong?”

Akihito yelped as he was grabbed and flipped to his knees. “Ah! Wait!” He yelped again as Asami pushed right back in to the hilt. “Aaaugh!”

“About. Damn. Time.” Each word was punctuated by a brutal thrust before starting a mind-blowing pace with deadly accuracy. “I'll have you _screaming_ and crying that before the night is through.”

*********

“I will admit I'm curious.”

“About what?”

“Does he sleep? Can he ‘wake up' when you're asleep? Can you remember what he does? I’ve never had a chance to really look into this. Aoyama told me some information, but it wasn’t much. Yes, he knew I knew. Quit looking at me like that.”

Akihito huffed. “It depends. And, yes, he can ‘take over' when I'm asleep. There at the start he almost wrecked my body gallivanting all over Tokyo. I was so exhausted.”

“Is he different from you with sex? I know you said he bit me, not you.”

“I don't know. I know one night he slipped out. We were at Dracaena. The last thing I remember is you pushing me up against the wall.”

“Really now. That was him?” Asami's face turned amused and his eyes darkened. “Switch.”

“Huh?”

“Let him have control.”

“You sure about this? He's a little…extreme.”

“Yes.”

That laugh. Seeing it come directly from Akihito's mouth was slightly unnerving if Asami was to be completely honest.

“You wanted to speak with me, master?”

Asami smirked. “Ready?”

“I knew as soon as you said sex.”

*********

Akihito took back control. A deliciously rumpled, scratched up, marked up, gobsmacked, tongue tied, and mystified Asami was staring at him. “Ryuichi?”

“Akihito?”

“Uh. Yeah. It's me. Bakeneko is purring away in my head right now. Wow. I'm suddenly very tired.” A wide yawn split his face.

Asami laughed. “I guess we should get some sleep, kitten. Unlike you, I have to work tomorrow.”

“I do have work tomorrow, though.”

“Since when?” Akihito flicked his forehead with a finger. “Hey!”

“This.” He held up his hand. “No more hiding. I'll still take pictures and occasionally freelance, but my place is next to you. Maybe I'll open a studio on the side.”

“You'll have to start at the _bottom.”_ Asami smirked at his own humor.

_“Sleep_ my way to the top?” Akihito rolled his eyes while laughing. “I've already sat in that chair while you were in a coma and recovering, remember?”

“You'd only be sleeping with me. Now get some real rest. Kirishima is a hard task master for new employees. He likes to weed the weak ones out early.”

“Okay. Happy birthday, Ryuichi.”

“It was. Thank you.”

* * *

Akihito missed the flinch and wobble while in the bathroom. “When he finally finds his spine, we're both in trouble. Maybe…he…”

* * *

Asami missed the cat that got the cream _and_ canary smirk. _Should I tell him that was both of us? Dracaena, too?_

_Nope._

-

-

-

-

-

**Omake:**

  
“Here.” Akihito handed Kou a pharmacy bag. “Happy birthday, bud.”

“What’s this? I thought the gift cards were my present?” He pulled each item out of the bag, confused.

“Arnica cream, aloe vera, and under eye cream. Ice works wonders for a fast fix.”

“Huh?”

“The hickey on your collarbone.”

Kou slapped a hand on himself, face a blazing red. “What?!”

“Asami told me that your gift is being dropped off at Shiro's since he has more floor space. He hopes you both make _full_ use of it.”

Kou stood there, mouth gaping, wondering when the proverbial hole in the floor would swallow him. “Oh dear Kami…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You all were too quick to pick up on the clues. 😅 Lol. Yes, it's Kou and Shiro. They have their own story titled "Those Warm Hands" coming later down the series. 😄
> 
> **Easy one, but the four words Aki said to Asami?”
> 
> * * *
> 
> And yet another story in the series comes to a conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> *What did Kou give Asami as a gift? I have no idea. Asami and Kou wouldn't even tell _me._ So what do you all think it was? What could make _Asami Ryuichi_ blush?
> 
> **Thank you, Nephthyslaments, for bouncing this back and forth with me. ^_^


End file.
